3 mistakes in 1 day
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: Darry makes 3 mistakes in 1 day.
1. Day 1 mistakes

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Darry's POV

After a hard day of work I sat in a chair looking over the mail. Mary Lou,my serious girl friend was reading."Hey Pony can you come in here." I yelled down the hall. Mary Lou put down her book. "What is this." I said pointing to his Math grade. "It's a B." Pony said taking a good look at it. "Yeah, and why don't you have an A?" I said. Mary Lou was sitting up watching the conversation."What? I ain't perfect, Darry. It's just a B." Pony said.

"It is, but you've been getting A's and so I'd like to know why you went down a whole letter grade."I said. "And I'd like to know why I always have to be so perfect!" Pony said getting mad. "Let's see you've been getting straight A's since I can remember and you getting a scholarship would make it better on me." I said maybe saying the part selfish but it was true. "I'm nothing but a huge pain to you Darry,why don't you throw me in a boy's home."Pony yelled.

"Boys stop you two shouldn't be fighting."Mary Lou said softly. She knew about the first time Pony ran away since she was helping Pony in History as a tutor. "Sometimes I want to...I don't know what to do with you." I said maybe regretting it later. "I knew it, you want me gone." Pony yelled running out the door."Pony, don't run away from someone who cares about you." Mary yelled from the door way. "We all know no one wants you at home, so shut your trap." I said to Mary instantly regretting it.

She grabbed her jacket and ran off after Pony boy.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey Darry you seen Pony or Mary?" Soda asked surprized Mary wasn't here. She doesn't like going home, listening to her parents fight, or her dad drunk beating her mom. "They gotta be some where,let's ask Two Bit." I suggested. If Soda found out me and Pony were fighting I'm dead. We walked to Two-Bit's house. "You seen Pony or Mary?" Soda asked. "No but they gotta be around here somewhere." Two Bit said.

We tried Steve's house with no luck. "Hey is Pony here or Mary?" I asked this time. "Nope, but If I do I'll holler." Steve said closing the door. We walked back into town. "What are we gonna do Darry?" Soda asked worried. "I don't know man this is all my fault." I muttered. "How what did you do?" Soda asked. I sighed knowing he'd want the truth. "I got into a fight with him." I said. "But you promised no more fighting." Soda said.

"I didn't mean to I was tired and frustrated." I tried explaining. "Well it cause Pony to run away again." Soda said. "Not just Pony." I said meakly. "Who else?" Soda asked closing his eyes so he'd calm down a little. "Mary Lou, I told her that no one wants her at home and to shut her trap." I explained nearly in tears. "You promised that you two wouldn't fight." Soda repeated. "I know but he's probably not that far by now." I said.

"If I were him I'd be on my way to Texas by now!" Soda yelled and started walking the other way. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Away from you." Soda said walking faster. I walked back to the house and sat on the floor not bothering to do anything. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. _I want my mom dad,Pony,Soda, and Mary Lou back. _I looked over and saw Mary Lou left her jacket but took mine by mistake._She hates me now._

Ponyboy's POV

I ran to the park crying. I just wanted to get away. "Dangit Pony why were you on the track team." A voice said behind me. I stopped and saw it was Mary Lou but she was crying. "What happen to you?" I asked sitting under a tree. "Darry yelled at me too." She said softly. Darry's never even raised his voice at her until now. "Pony don't run from those who want to help you." Mary said softly hugging me.

I noticed she was clinging onto Darry's jacket. We both yawned and leaned against the tree. She put her arm around me and said "Pony he didn't mean it." She was warm and I was frezzing. I snuggled into her shoulder and she covered me with the jacket.I didn't know I was crying until she said "Shh Pony it's okay no one will hurt you." We both fell asleep in the park.


	2. Day 1 answers

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Soda's POV

I was walking around in the park. I saw two people a girl and a boy. I walked over to them and said "Excuse me but have you seen a little brown haired boy goes by the name of Ponyboy." The girl looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "Soda, it's Mary Lou, Pony's beside me." I hugged Pony tightly and started crying. I noticed Mary was crying into the jacket which I knew was Darry's.

"Mary Lou don't cry." I said. "Why can't I?" She asked. "Cause one bawl baby's enough."Pony said hugging me. I sat with them and we just talked. "I have a song in my head if you guess it right we'll all sing it." I said to cheer them up. "Hound dog." Pony guessed and I shook my head. "Jail House Rock." Mary guessed and I nodded. We stood up and linked arms. We were singing and walking back.

She stopped infront of the house. "Hey you can come in if you want to." I said. "I don't know if I should." She said sitting on the hood of Darry's car. I went inside with Pony and before Darry could hug him he ran to his room. I sat back in the living room with Darry. He looked up at me and said "Pony's back." I nodded and said "Mary Lou found him,and was taking care of him."He looked back down and said "I feel like dirt."

"Listen Darry it's gonna take a lot to get both of them to forgive you and you know that." I said. He nodded and said "Where's Mary Lou it's suppose to get cold and she never wants to go home." I nodded and said "She's on the hood of your car and has your jacket." I knew he felt awful about this. "She hates me."Darry said looking up at me his blue eyes glisening cause of the tears. "Dar don't cry,she doesn't hate you." I said rubbing his back.

"She would have left Pony alone if she hated you." I added sitting in a chair. There was a soft knock on the door. I went to get it, I opened it and it was Mary Lou. She was shivering and said "It's cold and leather jackets are tuff but they aren't very warm." I cracked a grin and let her in. Darry ran to her and hugged her. "Mary Lou." was all Darry could say without crying."So you don't hate me?" Mary asked. "No, are you crazy I'd never." He said hugging her again.

"I thought about what you said about our family." Darry said fishing in his pocket for got on one knee finding something. "Mary Lou will you marry me?"Darry said pulling out the Lou smiled and nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. Pony came out of his room and saw what happened. Darry slipped the ring on her finger and noticed Pony. "Pony." He said getting up. Pony rushed to him and hugged him.

"Darry." Pony said. "So we have Pony back and now a new sister-in law." I said Lou hugged me and said "My parents they don't know." Darry nodded and said "Yeah they do, I got this from your dad." He said pointing to a new black eye. Mary went in the kitchen got some ice and put it up to Darry's eye. "Baby, you didn't have to do that." Mary said giving the ice to Darry. "Yeah I did." Darry said putting his arm around her.

There was a knock on the door. I went to get it and two overly dressed people came in. The guy had obviously been drinking. The women had scared eyes at everyone. "Mom it's okay."Mary Lou said hugging her mom. "She's fine." The man said harshly. "Congrats." Her mother said softly. "No it's not he's a hood!" The man yelled at his wife hitting her shoulder."Don't hit her,Andrew." Mary Lou yelled.

"You stay out of this,Mary Lou." Her father yelled back hitting her mom again. "I said don't hit her." Mary Lou said as she slapped her dad. "I told you to get out of this." Her dad said slapping her. Darry pushed Mary Lou behind him and said "Don't hit her or her mother." The mother was crying and in Mary Lou's arms. "Get out of my house." Darry said. "What about Jennifer.." Darry was pushing him out of the house and said"She can stay."

Mary and her mother came back out. Her mother was completly in tears. "You don't have to stay with him." She said. "Where would I go?" Her mother asked sitting on the couch. "Here's the address to my appartment and you can have my job at the book shop." Mary said writing it down. "What will you do?" She asked. "Bakery needs a person to work the front desk." She said smiling. It wasn't a secret Mary loved to bake. "Go right now I'll meet you there later." Mary said helping her mother to the door.


	3. The Wedding and Aftermath

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Shaynne is another way of spelling Shane.

Darry's POV

A month has gone by and it's now our wedding day. Her father belive it or not has paid for the wedding. It is a small wedding,only the closest people but not her brother. "Do you Mary Louise Alcott take Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband." The preacher said. "I do." Mary said softly but smiling. "And do you Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. take Mary Louis Alcott to be your lawfully wedded wife." The preacher said. I smiled and said "I do."

We kissed and people whistled. We were dancing when I told her "I never knew your middle name til now." She smiled and laughed. "I didn't either Shaynne." Mary said as I spun her. we both decided not to go on a honeymoon since I had to take care of my brothers. Mary was fine with it, she loves them like her own brothers.

The wedding ended at midnight. We were all tired. I picked up Mary and ran to the house.I set her down on the couch and got the suitcase I left on the porch. We were changing into our pajamas. I kissed pulled me down to her height making us both fall onto the bed.

**An hour later.**

I heard Pony yell. I made sure Mary was asleep and went to go check on him."Pony you alright." I said shaking him. He woke up and hung onto me. "Shh it's okay Pony." I said trying to calm him down. Pony nodded and said "I'm fine go back to Mary." I nodded and walked back. I laid down beside Mary and tried to go to bed. I put my arm around Mary. I heard mumbling and felt someone kicking me. The murmering turned into screaming and the kicking turned into trembling and thrashing.

I woke her up and held her. She was crying into me."Shh it's okay." I said sitting up with her. I rocked her gently back and forth. I laid on my back and she put her head on my chest."Try to go to sleep alright." I said putting my arm around her again. She nodded. A few minuets later she was asleep on me.


End file.
